During hairdressing and preparation for activities, a variety of implements are employed for the purpose of maintaining the style and appearance of a person's hair. It is often desired to group strands of hair together so as to achieve a particular style. For example, ponytails are popular not only for the ease in which they may be cared for, but also for the comfort that they afford in keeping the hair away from the face. There are various other hairstyles in which several strands of hair join together for the purpose of fashion.
Heretofore, numerous devices have been developed for use in connection with the creation and maintenance of various hairstyles. One of the most commonly known prior devices is referred to as a snap clip. In their most basic sense, snap clips are typically formed of metal having a single, elongated, flat, narrow strip on the bottom for scooping under the desired gathered hair and a curved, top portion that can be concaved in a snap-like fashion to close over the gathered portion of hair.
While prior known hairstyling devices have known relative commercial success, none are without associated drawbacks or inherent limitations. For example, many prior devices are subject to inadvertent opening or difficulty in closing. This problem is particularly prevalent when it is necessary to grasp and secure large quantities of hair.
Another known shortcoming of current devices is their limitation in types of hair that they will hold. For example, only very small amounts of thick hair will work using current devices. Unfortunately, this eliminates most adult uses for this type of device and it has been limited to children's hair designs and markets.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a device to quickly and easily gather hair into any desired position on a person's head.
It is another object of the invention to bend a curved, open end of the top portion of a device into a concaved position, securing all types of hair gathered into place.
It is another object of the invention to create a device that has many more design options than what is currently available with the existing modes.
It is another object of the invention to create a device that holds all hair types in place.